Acceptance
by Silver Nightingale
Summary: Devoting the rest of one's life to service is the vow of each and every person who has chosen to walk the holy path. Behind each acceptance lies a story and this is that of hers...


ACCEPTANCE

by: Silver Nightingale

March 6, 2006

---

Discalimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online nor am I affiliated with Gravity and Level Up Games. In short, I am not earning any money from this.

---

I still recall that fateful night. That was the night of my final pilgrimage from the noble city of Alde Baran and back to the capital city of Prontera where I was to proclaim whether or not I would fortify my vows and become a full-pledged high priestess. My feet were starting to get numb from the long distance I have treaded. I was almost ready to collapse but I walked on. The least I could do was finish my final task before I offer Bishop Tomas Servantes my decline. Yes, my decline. I found no fulfillment in giving service to the people. All they did were abuse me and my power. All they did were abuse me and my authority. They showed me no respect and threw me either cold glares or harsh words whenever I refused to give them my blessing. Could they not understand that we acolytes, whether or not we may want to, could not bless just anyone because they will it so? We keep strictly to our code. Surely they know that, right? But no; they still continue their abuse. Then again, I have heard one of the high priests stated that people are, by nature, abusive. I don't think I have the heart and the patience to take their abuse for the entirety of my life. And that is why I chose to decline. Surely the bishop would understand, right? Of course he would. He would understand and he would forgive me. And then, I would be able to lead a normal life away from service, away from the code, away from the abuse, away from it all.

Those were my thoughts as I walked the narrow dirt path towards the capital city. My thoughts that were suddenly interrupted by a sharp cry for help. Without even thinking about it, I found myself rushing towards the source of the cry and came face-to-face to a wounded swordsman who was struggling against a Vagabond Wolf. Divine words flowed from my lips as I blessed the fallen swordsman with renewed vitality and power to defeat the wild creature. Before I knew it, the wolf had already fled. The swordsman approached but before he got close, he fainted. I had no choice but to take him with me back to the capital city.

Once I, along with my unconscious companion, had stepped through the gates of Prontera, my feet gave in and my body, along with his, crumpled to the ground. I remember hearing hurried footsteps approaching our direction as darkness overtook my vision. It was so inviting, I simply had to give in. I have finished my pilgrimage; I was now one-step closer to my decline. Yes, the path I have chosen was not for me. I was never meant to be an acolyte. I was never meant to be a priestess. I was never meant for service. All I want is a normal life. Yes, that is what I want.

I awoke the next day as light filtered by my eyes. I opened them and found myself in the confine of my room. I was back in the Prontera Church. I wondered whether or not all that had happened was just a wild dream, but my body proved otherwise. I found myself unable to move, let alone stand. I could do nothing but stare at the white ceiling before me. That was when I heard a soft creak followed by the distinct pleasant air that felt clearly of the bishop. My eyes did not waver from their sight as I felt the bishop come closer. His voice broke the silence of my room as he told me that the swordsman was alive and recovering. I suppressed the warmth that wanted to radiate from my heart as he continued. He also spoke that the swordsman's mother was here to see me. I wanted to tell the bishop no but I found myself unable to speak. The bishop then left the room and a short while later, a woman entered. I felt my blood run cold as I heard her sobs. I did not understand. Didn't the bishop tell me that the swordsman was alive? Why was his mother crying? I willed myself to a semi-sitting position and almost fell back down as I felt her trembling hands wrap around me. And then, she told me in a shaky voice--"Thank you, priestess. Thank you." Those words of gratitude were the most heartfelt words that I have ever heard. It made me feel so fulfilled and yet at the same time there was still something missing.

Three days had passed before I had fully regained my strength. During that time, I did nothing but reflect on my past--my past experiences as well as my past thoughts. On the third day, as soon as I felt I had enough power, I walked all the way to the altar. I knew that the bishop frequents that area and I was relieved when I saw that today was not an exception. I approached the bishop and bowed in respect. I told him that I was ready to give him an answer. He told me to proceed and so I did. The smile on his face on that glorious day was surely one that I could never forget. He gave me his blessing and on the very next day, I left the capital city of Prontera.

Six months had passed and now I am here speaking before you all. I have seen the world of Rune Midgard. I have seen her people. I know that some would never stop their abuse of me and of us. But still, the joy of helping those in need further outweighs the suffering others may cause us. I am sure that everyone has realized this by now. That is why you have all devoted yourself for service. I am glad. I am glad that I, too, have finally seen the truth. To the bishop, I give my thanks for his trust and blessing. To the great god, Odin, I give my thanks for allowing me to see the light. And of course, to the swordsman and his mother, I give to you my eternal gratitude for when I have saved the young one's life; the two of you have also saved me from going astray. And so, now, without any doubts and without any fear, I shall say my vow--I devote the rest of my life to service. I accept.

---

Author's Notes: I took creative liberty with the process of job advancements as well as the monsters residing in the specific maps.

---


End file.
